


Life's a Beach

by rudbeckia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Hux has hidden talents, Huxy in the middle, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: "Phasma!"Hux stared at the captain. "What is the meaning of this!"Phasma shrugged. "We're going to the beach. I thought my armour would be out of place. Besides, I don't want it to get scratched by the sand.""Captain, your armour can withstand blaster bolts. I don't think sand will be an issue. Now get back into uniform and report for duty as scheduled.""But General", Phasma's grin carried an edge of triumph, "The entire crew, apart from those who kindly volunteered to stay behind, is on shore leave. You signed the order yourself three days ago."Or, what happens when Hux finally loosens up with his co-commanders. What happens on shore leave, stays on shore leave.





	Life's a Beach

"It's not a vacation!" Hux snapped at Kylo. "We are here at Leader Snoke's orders to rendezvous with the rest of the fleet."  
Kylo glared at Hux. "Don't you think Snoke knew we would get here a day or two early? Are you going to ruin this for us all?" Hux heard Kylo's breathed out, _acting like a stuffed uniform as usual,_ and dug his nails into his palms in an effort not to respond. Sithdamnit, he was a _professional_ and when Phasma arrived Kylo would see he was in the wrong. Hux turned away from Kylo. He could rely on...

 _"Phasma!"_ Hux stared at the captain. "What is the meaning of this!"  
Phasma shrugged. "We're going to the beach. I thought my armour would be out of place. Besides, I don't want it to get scratched by the sand."  
"Captain, your armour can withstand blaster bolts. I don't think sand will be an issue. Now get back into uniform and report for duty as scheduled."  
"But General", Phasma's grin carried an edge of triumph, "The entire crew, apart from those who kindly volunteered to stay behind, is on shore leave. You signed the order yourself three days ago."  
"I have no recollection of that!"  
"Huh," interrupted Kylo, "You must have been tired to lose concentration like that. Sloppy. I think you need a vacation."  
"Yes," agreed Phasma. "A day on the beach."  
Hux stood up even straighter than usual. "I will remain with my ship, like a _loyal First Order Officer should."_  
"Suit yourself." Kylo shrugged and adjusted his sunglasses, hiked the waistline of his silver and black striped board shorts just high enough not to cause offence, lifted his coolbox and nodded to Phasma. "Ready?"  
"Join us when you change your mind." Phasma picked up her gaudy tote bag and swaggered towards the waiting shuttle, a few heads turning to stare at her long frame barely hidden by a red bikini and a silver lace beach dress.

Hux bit his lip. It was true that he was exhausted and hadn't been thinking straight for days. Could they be right? It was unlikely, he thought, Kylo Ren was _always_ wrong, but Phasma... Phasma was sensible, level-headed and logical. In a different universe, Hux mused, he might find Phasma's cool disinterest attractive.  
"WELL?"  
It was Phasma's voice yelling from the ramp that led into the shuttle. Hux trotted forward and into the vehicle to the sound of a laugh from Phasma and a whoop from Kylo.

They landed in a metered shuttle park. Kylo dealt the machine a few blows from his lightsaber because it rejected his coins too many times. The parking attendant came running over, officious protests drying up when he saw Kylo's face.  
_"This meter has been out of order for days."_  
The parking attendant blinked at Kylo and swallowed.  
"This meter has been out of order for days," he parroted.  
_"Parking is free today."_  
"Parking is free today."  
_"You want us to have a nice day."_  
He smiled. "Have a nice day at the beach, sir."

"First things first," Phasma decided. "I will get supplies and find us somewhere to sit. Kylo, take Hux shopping. He can't stay in uniform all day. I saw some beach shops over there." Phasma pointed. Hux agreed with some embarrassment at his impulsive decision to come along in full uniform. He followed after Kylo who strode around like he owned the whole resort. Hux was overheating rapidly. Kylo took pity, parked him at a cafe and got him some iced water.  
"Sit here. Take those stupid boots off at least. I'll get you some beach wear and you can change in the shuttle."

Kylo chose carefully. Back at the shuttle he sat on the ramp and grinned silently at the bellow of embarrassed rage coming from the interior.  
"I can _not_ wear this! Kylo I will be a laughing stock! Or was that your plan?"  
Hux stood in flip-flops, black budgie-smugglers and a sun-hat. Kylo thought his skin rivalled the snow-bound planet of Hoth as the whitest thing in the entire galaxy.  
"You're right. You need a shirt or the glare from the sunlight reflected from your chest might blind someone. Here." He rummaged in the bag for the final item of clothing he'd acquired. "Put this on."  
Hux looked at it and groaned, but pulled the vest over his head anyway. On their way to meet Phasma, Kylo was careful to walk on the correct side of the arrow on Hux's vest that proclaimed, _I'm with sexy._

Phasma roared with laughter when she saw her co-commanders strolling down the hot sand to join her. she had staked their space with beach towels, windbreaks and umbrellas, and she waited with suncream and a cooler full of ice and bottles. It was not yet busy and Hux brazened it out. "What's so amusing, captain?"  
"You!" Phasma tossed the bottle of sun cream to Hux. "Here, put this on or you'll burn. I'm going swimming."

Hux settled on a towel and screwed up his eyes to watch Phasma walk down the beach towards the foamy waves, beach-dress off and battle scars showing for all to wonder at, while he sloppily applied suncream to his shins. Kylo knelt and grabbed the sun cream from Hux.  
"Let me do this. You'll miss bits and I don't want you to get sunburn because you're an asshole when you're in pain."  
"AAH!"  
Hux flinched at the cool touch when Kylo's hands contacted his lower leg. Kylo grinned and massaged the suncream in with quick strokes, covering Hux's exposed skin carefully. He worked his way up the front of Hux's thighs until Hux squeaked and pushed Kylo's hands away.  
"I'll do that bit myself!"  
Kylo laughed and squirted suncream into Hux's palm, then watched Hux carefully apply it to the tops of his thighs. Kylo pointed.  
"You missed a bit. There." Hux reapplied the cream where Kylo indicated then wiped the excess on his arms. Kylo waved the bottle at him. "Turn over."

Hux did as Kylo asked, settling face down with his head on his arms. He felt strange: he knew he should be working, he knew he should feel guilty about not working. But lying here, shielded from the heat of the sun by the shade of a huge umbrella, protected from easy view by the windbreaks, breathing in the scent of salt and sand and whatever they put in suncream, and with Kylo Ren's huge warmed hands massaging his legs, he let it all go. Uniforms and datapads and galactic conquest seemed a far away dream.

Hux drifted. He was not asleep, but he was relaxed, boneless, reluctantly grateful to Phasma and Kylo for goading him into taking the day off. Kylo's hands moved slowly up the back of Hux's thighs, stroking and pausing for more suncream then stroking again. Kylo's hands lifted off completely and Hux whimpered once. He wanted them back.

Sudden cold between his shoulder blades made Hux screech and push his shoulders up from the towel, turning to see Kylo laugh. "Oops, was that cold?"  
"Fuck you!" Hux tried to snap but his words ended with a giggle. Kylo grinned and made eye contact with Hux, the briefest flicker of a gaze that made Hux's stomach flip. Hux settled down again, turning his face away in case Kylo noticed his blush. Within seconds, Kylo's hands were on him again, making wide, lazy circles over his back and shoulders, covering every square inch of skin repeatedly. Hux closed his eyes and let his mind drift again. He focused on the smell of suncream mingling with the tang of the sea and the faint, sharp aroma of a barbecue just getting going, the sound of waves breaking gently onto the sand, distant people laughing and playing music, sea birds crying to one another. Hux allowed himself a small fantasy, dreaming of hands that belonged to someone who wanted him, someone who desired to please.

"Turn over." Hux groaned and refused. Kylo frowned and slapped Hux on the ass. It didn't help Hux's predicament one bit. "Come on! You need this..." Hux felt Kylo's breath on his ear, _"...all over."_  
Hux's head whipped round and he glared at Kylo, face aflame and scowling. "You know _exactly_ what you're doing to me, don't you?"  
Kylo shrugged. "Of course I know. I let your mood guide me. It doesn't have to be a problem."  
"Stars above, Kylo! Of course it is. Leave me alone. At least this embarrassing problem will go away if I ignore it." Hux returned his head to his arms and looked away. Kylo sat back on his heels. After a few seconds he leaned forward again and spoke in a low voice.  
"I could help you with it, if you want."  
Hux's head turned and he looked at Kylo, searching for derision or laughter in his face, but he returned Hux's gaze, serious and calm. Hux frowned. "Why would you do that?"  
Kylo smirked. "Why do you think?" He looked down. Hux followed his line of vision to the tented fabric of Kylo's board shorts and stifled a nervous laugh with his hand. Kylo lifted the suncream again. "Turn over. Hux, what happens on leave, stays on leave."

Hux turned and lay on his back, eyes closed and hands clasped behind his head. Kylo warmed the suncream in his hands before rubbing it into the painfully pale skin of Hux's chest and stomach. Hux sighed and smiled as Kylo let his hands loop lower and lower down to the waistband of Hux's skin-tight swimwear, pushed up uncomfortably at one side by his erection. Kylo let a hand linger on Hux's abdomen, a maddening distance from Hux's cock, and leaned over as if to kiss him but stopped short. Hux's eyes opened and he saw the want in Kylo's expression. He put both hands in Kylo's hair, fingering through the locks already turning sticky from sweat and salt and sand, then pushed himself up to welcome the kiss. Kylo's hand slipped the few inches lower and Hux groaned then giggled into the kiss. Kylo broke contact and laughed.

"Come here." Hux pulled Kylo closer. "Get on top of me."  
Hux pulled Kylo's shorts down at the front and cupped his balls. Kylo cursed and sniggered.  
"Aren't you worried someone will see?"  
"No," replied Hux, "you'll hide me and if anyone does pry I can blast this entire beach off the surface of the planet later. Kiss me."  
"Wow, you really like that idea!" Kylo massaged Hux's cock, which had stiffened more at the thought of laser cannon. He pulled Hux's swimwear down, with a little help from Hux who lifted his hips just clear of the beach towel to allow Kylo to ease the tight fabric over his ass. They spent a few minutes touching, kissing and giggling until a yell from behind startled them both.  
"FUCK! I can't believe you bastards started without me!"

Phasma crashed down onto the towel on the other side of Hux, slicked wet, blonde strands back from her face, and grinned at his panicked expression. Kylo leaned across and kissed her, a hand going to her back and pulling at the bows securing her flimsy bikini top in place. She watched Hux's face, smiled as confusion registered in his frown.  
"Oh Hux, don't be coy. I've seen you watching me. You've been wanting to get under my armour for ages. I had a fight with the tides out there and I won. I'm always horny after a work out like that and I want you both."  
"Uuh?" Was the best Hux could manage as Kylo thrust against him slowly, causing a hot tingle in his groin. Phasma rolled onto her back and stretched, turned her head to look at Hux and smiled. "Up to you, though. If you only want Kylo I won't be offended. I can entertain myself while I wait my turn." She arched her back and slipped one hand into her bikini bottom, parting her legs and reaching lower, eyes closing. "Mmmhmm."  
Hux frowned at Kylo instead. Kylo stroked Hux's forehead and kissed him until the frown dissipated. "The only real decision," said Kylo, "is who gets to be in the middle. You because you have not done this before _oh ssh it's okay_ or Phasma because she's _really_ hot for it."  
"Hux," replied Phasma. "Me on the bottom, Hux in me, you in Hux. I can support you both if you collapse on me."

That settled it. Kylo slid off Hux, Phasma removed her bikini completely and rummaged in her beach bag, producing condoms and lube. She unrolled a condom over Hux's cock and guided him to her entrance, pulling him close and wriggling a little. She sighed in contentment as Hux slid into her and held him still, hands on his ass. Hux entertained himself, and Phasma who arched and giggled, and Kylo who watched, by nuzzling and sucking at her nipples. Phasma's glance caught Kylo's nod and she spread Hux's buttocks. Kylo dribbled lube over Hux's crack and watched it dribble down for a couple of seconds, then massaged Hux's entrance with his fingers. Phasma moaned as Hux twitched inside her, clenching with her core to Hux's cock. Hux moved, he couldn't stay still any longer, and Kylo drove one finger deep into his entrance, feeling around and making him yelp in surprise.  
"Hold on loverboy!" Kylo chided. "Wait for me."

Kylo worked Hux open slowly. Phasma hooked her legs around the back of Hux's knees and held him tightly so his movement was restricted. Once happy with his work, Kylo rolled on a condom and lubed it generously. Phasma released Hux and guided Kylo into position by feel. Hux gasped and snorted.  
"You better not have sand on your fingers!"  
Kylo pushed into Hux with a deep sigh. He murmured, _"I hate sand. It gets everywhere."_

Kylo set the pace, propped up on his hands and thrusting slowly into Hux. Hux rested on his elbows and in turn thrust a little deeper into Phasma. Phasma hooked her legs around them both and squeezed her core in time with the deliciously languid rhythm of this slow fuck. She wasn't going to come just from this but it felt good all the same. Hux breathed out _faster? Please, faster,_ and Phasma added _fuck yes_ so Kylo increased his pace, thrusting harder and faster into Hux, harder and faster into Phasma. Phasma gripped sand through the fabric of the beach towels to prevent her hands from reaching between herself and Hux. She wanted this to last but Hux couldn't hold off any longer. Phasma felt his cock twitch inside her, Kylo felt his ring tighten with the spasms of his climax, and Hux felt something release and burst in his brain as his galaxy contracted to the experience of wave after intense wave of pleasure.

Hux collapsed onto Phasma and she laughed, pushing him off. Kylo withdrew carefully, still rock hard and needy. Kylo peeled off his condom and put on a fresh one. Hux discarded his and lay back, still breathing hard, grinning at the sky.  
"Not done yet," said Kylo, shuffling behind Phasma. Hux watched as _somehow_ Phasma lifted from the beach towel, reclined in mid air and settled down on Kylo's cock. Once seated, she lay back, head on Kylo's shoulder, Kylo's hands playing with her breasts, Kylo's feet holding her legs apart. Kylo couldn't move much but clearly Phasma could feel it. Kylo looked at Hux, who couldn't look away. He grinned.  
"Surely you could think of _something_ useful you could do here?"

Hux took a few seconds to work out what Kylo wanted him to do. He shuffled down, knelt between their legs and leaned forward. Hux fingered across and under Kylo's balls, supporting their weight and pulling gently, massaging, delighting in the sounds that came from Kylo in response. Hux dipped his head and, with a soft tongue, licked from where Kylo's cock vanished into Phasma up across her clit. Phasma gasped and Hux felt her clit respond under his tongue. He repeated the action, then teased around Phasma's labia and hood with a hardened tongue, flicking and circling. Phasma arched, helping Kylo drive deeper and pushing her clit forward. Hux used his lips, suckling gently while Phasma squirmed under his touch. Phasma's hands slid down, holding her cunt open for him and pulling her clit into position under his gentle lips and flicking tongue. She cried out one long curse as she came, clit pulsing under Hux's soft tongue rolling over her sensitive nerves, core squeezing Kylo's cock until he came too, hard inside her, panting into her hair.

Hux moved away, Kylo rolled Phasma sideways and pulled out, removed his condom and muttered something about going for a swim to cool off. Phasma pulled Hux towards her and cupped his face with her hands. She laughed. "You surprise me, general. I never would have expected you to have an intimate knowledge of how to pleasure anyone else."  
Hux stroked Phasma's breast and thumbed over her nipple. She batted him off half-heartedly. "Really? You should not make assumptions." Hux trailed his hand down Phasma's side to her hip. "Would you like me to do that again?"  
"Not right away." Phasma sighed happily as she declined. She reached for her bikini and tutted when she saw sand in it, choosing instead her beach dress that gave the illusion of cover. Hux lay on his back, naked, and closed his eyes. He felt something slap onto his stomach and sat up. It was his swimwear. "Put that back on unless you want a sunburned dick. Oh look!" Phasma waved at a figure standing some way off, looking at them with a horrified stare. "It's your little lieutenant. What's his name... Mitaka. Now, do we ask Kylo to do a mind wipe or do we invite him to join us?"


End file.
